


Worship

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Slight Bondage, Watersports, implied threesome with Yoochun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu is finally old enough to drink and go to clubs and be who he is, instead of who religion says he should be.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

In hindsight, Junsu probably shouldn’t have gone to the club alone. But it wasn’t like he had anyone to go with. His brother and Siwon and Donghae from bible group wouldn’t have let him step one foot into a gay club.

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dim lights, and the music was loud in his ears. He’d never heard such twisted beats and lyrics.

Someone jostled him and with a tiny yelp he made his way to the bar across the room. The bartender eyed him, like he couldn’t believe that Junsu was twenty. Well, he was. Just barely. But good enough. He immediately asked to see ID, and Junsu gave him his card, proclaiming that he’d turned twenty two days ago.

The bartender snorted and handed it back. “What do you want?”

Junsu shrugged. “I don’t know.”

With an eye roll, the bartender said, “Kid, really.”

“Just give me something,” Junsu said and blushed. “I’ve never … well, yeah. Please.”

The bartender looked at him closely, and Junsu felt his gaze burn into the cross necklace hanging over his nicely ironed shirt.

“Fine, kid, but you better not get too drunk.”

Junsu bit his lip and watched as the bartender moved over to different nozzles and bottles and made him a drink.

“Thank you,” Junsu said when the man put the drink in front of him. It was in a fluted glass, and pink and slushy. Junsu lifted it, hand shaking, and took his very first swallow of an alcoholic beverage. It tasted like strawberries and a definite tang that had to be alcohol.

“Wow, this is really good,” Junsu said.

The bartender finally smiled. “Enjoy it. I probably won’t give you another one.”

Junsu took another deep drink and turned around. All along the walls were high tables and chairs, leaving the middle of the room empty for dancers. And there were a lot of dancers. A lot of the guys didn’t look to be any older than him, but there were older men there too.

Junsu watched, eyes wide as one man slipped his hand into the back of a younger man’s pants, pulling their bodies together, waving as one. Junsu swallowed nervously, and shifted on the barstool.

“Well, aren’t you adorable?” a voice slithered in his ear.

Junsu yelped and spilled his drink all over the floor. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. There have been worse things on this floor.” The man laughed and motioned to the bartender for another one.

“I can’t give him more.”

“Don’t worry about it, Chunnie. He spilled it. I’ll pay for another one.”

 _Chunnie_ looked at the new arrival and then moved and made Junsu another drink. The man leaned his elbow on the bar and smiled at Junsu while they waited. They said nothing, and Junsu blushed deeply under the beauty’s scrutiny. The man had ice blond hair, and bright green contacts. He was skinny, but muscular, with wide shoulders and buff arms. His plain white t-shirt stretched tight over his chest and bunched around his tiny waist. He was wearing dark jeans and boots with a heel.

“So what’s your name?” he asked.

“Kim … Kim Junsu.”

The man smiled, and Junsu’s head went light.

“Hi. I’m Jaejoong.”

The bartender brought over the drink, and then handed Jaejoong a wet towel. When he dropped down to clean it up, Junsu protested.

“I spilled it. Let me clean it up, Jaejoong shi.”

“You don’t work here,” the man said.

“You work here?”

“Some nights.”

Nervous, Junsu took a deep swallow of his drink, and coughed, and took another drink.

“Wow, slow down there, tiger.” Jaejoong smiled again. “Come with me.”

“Huh?”

Jaejoong jumped off his barstool and took Junsu’s drink with one hand and grabbed his wrist with the other. Junsu lost his footing when Jaejoong yanked him off the barstool, but he followed, still confused, and Jaejoong wove through the dancers to the other side of the club. He sat at a table, and put Junsu’s drink across from him. There was a bottle of Soju there, and Jaejoong tilted it back for a drink.

“So what are you doing here?” Jaejoong asked.

Junsu stammered, “Um, d-dance, and … drinking, … and …”

Jaejoong laughed. “That’s not what I meant. You have pious innocent virgin practically tattooed on your forehead.”

Junsu blushed. “I’m old enough now.”

“Too true. And?”

Junsu shrugged. “I want to know what it’s like.”

“To get drunk and dance?”

Junsu nodded.

“And?”

“And what?”

Jaejoong stepped into his personal space and Junsu swallowed at the unfamiliar feel of body heat so close to his. “What else do you want to do?”

Junsu gulped and Jaejoong smiled. He lifted his hands and ran his fingers of Junsu’s flushing cheeks. “So, you want to dance?”

Junsu looked at the dancers again. At how their bodies were pressed together, rocking and swinging to the beat. “I … I want to, but—that—I—god, is that legal?”

“As long as your clothes stay on. Come on. I’ll show you.”

“O-okay.”

Jaejoong took another swallow of his soju and Junsu followed suit, taking a deep drink of the fruity concoction. The alcohol sizzled in his throat and he smiled.

“I can see you as an adorably cute drunk,” Jaejoong said and leaned forward.

Junsu leaned away from him, but Jaejoong followed. His hands landed hot and warm on Junsu’s thighs, and he squeezed. “You’ve never danced before?” Jaejoong whispered.

“Not like this. I … I danced in class and with girls and …”

Jaejoong smiled. And opened his hands, signaling for Junsu’s.

With a swallow of more liquid courage, Junsu put his hands in Jaejoong’s and didn’t protest when the other dragged him to the dance floor.

Jaejoong leaned close and said in his ear, “Just follow the music, Su-ah.”

Junsu nodded, and tried not to tense when Jaejoong’s arms wrapped around his waist. Their bodies touched. Junsu inhaled sharply.

“Come on, Su-ah, don’t just stand there.”

Shaking, Junsu settled his hands on Jaejoong’s hips, but he still couldn’t move, not yet. But this is what he came for. He came to dance, and let loose, and be free of the restrictions that governed his life.

“Feel the music in your body,” Jaejoong whispered. “Or in mine. Relax, and just follow me.”

Junsu nodded again, and whimpered when their bodies were flush. Jaejoong twisted his hips, their hips, to the beat of the song, and Junsu’s mind went blank. Heat, so much heat between them, and around them. His heart thudded in time to the beat, and his feet found the pulse of music.

“Better,” Jaejoong said, and Junsu smiled and tried to relax.

It was a little difficult though, when his slacks felt too confining.

Junsu loved to dance. He loved to lead a girl through a choreographed waltz or even over a ballroom dance floor. But he loved hip hop. He loved popping, and hip thrusts. He didn’t dare practice any of those moves at home though. His parents would kill him if they found out he was dancing as the devil does.

Jaejoong’s hands moved up his sides and Junsu tilted his head back. His brain felt light, his limbs floated, and he figured this is what being drunk felt like. Or at least, slightly drunk.

“You’re so gorgeous, Junsu,” Jaejoong said in his ear. “What are you doing here?”

“Dancing,” Junsu replied and smiled.

Relaxed and calm, Junsu waved his body against Jaejoong’s, pulling a gasp from the other’s throat. Jaejoong hesitated for only a moment. With a growl, he lowered his mouth and sucked Junsu’s bottom lip.

Junsu moaned, arms lifted and fingers tangling in Jaejoong’s blond hair. Their lips molded, and Junsu’s first kiss was taken there on the dance floor, with the most beautiful man he’d ever met. He followed Jaejoong’s kiss just like he followed his dance. His dick was hard, and it was the first time he hadn’t felt ashamed for it, but only because Jaejoong was just as hard. Their bodies pulsed together, their mouths stayed locked, tongues moving in sync to their dance.

Junsu was lost, and he didn’t care. He wasn’t a choir boy, or in charge of the teenage bible study class. He wasn’t his pastor’s favorite, or his mother’s perfect son. He was himself, for once, and probably for the only time, and he relished in it.

Jaejoong was hot. Jaejoong’s body had everything on it that was missing from a girl’s body. It was everything Junsu wanted when he was at home alone, or in the shower with his hand around his dick, biting his lip as he thought about touching and sucking on another man’s cock. Washing his sins down the drain.

“Jaejoong-ah,” Junsu gasped, and their lips parted for a moment for Jaejoong to grunt as an answer. Junsu didn’t know what else to say, but jerked his hips forward and whimpered.

“What’s wrong?” Jaejoong asked, as he pulled the kiss back to teasing.

Junsu swallowed, and thought of the dirtiest way to say it. Blushing, he whispered, “You’re going to make me come in my pants.”

“Have you ever—“

Junsu shook his head.

“Oh god, Junsu. Fuck.” He kissed Junsu again and his hands cupped Junsu’s ass and yanked him impossibly closer. With a wet smack, their lips parted, and Jaejoong took his hand and dragged him back to their table. The ice in Junsu’s drink had melted, the water and the alcohol separated. He had no idea how long they had been dancing.

Jaejoong pulled Junsu next to him and used his finger to stir Junsu’s drink, and then handed it to him. Junsu took it and downed the rest of it, wincing slightly. Jaejoong chugged his discarded bottle of soju, pulling back for a breath.

“Can I try it?” Junsu asked, biting his lower lip.

Jaejoong’s eyes stayed on that lower lip and then he held out the bottle. Junsu knew there’d been enough alcohol in his first drink, but he had stopped caring, and took a deep swallow of the bitter alcohol.

Jaejoong chuckled when he coughed, and then finished off the bottle. “Let’s get out of here.”

Junsu swallowed nervously. He knew what that meant, but he didn’t stop Jaejoong from dragging him across the club, to an empty hallway that led to bathrooms and who knew what else. The emergency door was already propped open and they tumbled through it and into the cool night air.

Junsu hadn’t realized how sweaty he was.

“Nice show on the dance floor, Jae,” a deep voice said to their left. “Sexy.”

Junsu jerked his head to the side and saw the bartender leaning against the brick wall, smoking a cigarette.

Jaejoong put his arm around Junsu’s waist and pulled his close. “Easy to be sexy with this next to me.”

Junsu blushed.

The bartender laughed. “You need a smoke?”

“Nope. Give me your keys, though.”

“Jaejoong.”

“I’m not going to drive.”

Junsu felt lost at the conversation, but the bartender did as asked and handed Jaejoong a set of keys.

“You better clean up after yourselves.”

Jaejoong smirked at Junsu, and what they were talking about suddenly hit Junsu and his mouth opened and he stared wide eyed at Jaejoong’s predatory smile. Fear filled him, because he had no idea who this man was, what he was planning.

“Hey, calm down,” Jaejoong whispered, and Junsu found himself in a hug. “You’re panicking for no reason.”

“No reason,” Junsu said, voice rising.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Okay, so you have a reason, but don’t. I’ll take care of you.”

Junsu shut his eyes and let himself be hugged. He wrapped his arms around Jaejoong’s waist and buried his face in his neck. The pulsating bass from the club echoed into the alley and Jaejoong danced to it, movements at half time, so it was more like they were slow dancing. The teasing pressure on his crotch was enough for him to get hard again though, and he moaned into Jaejoong’s skin.

Pulling his head back, Jaejoong smiled down at Junsu and kissed him again, and then again.

“Come on,” he said, and didn’t detach from his mouth or his body as they walked across the parking lot. There were a lot of cars there, and Jaejoong stopped in front of one of those cars that looked like a box with wheels.

“That guy drives this thing?” Junsu said. “I thought he would have driven something cooler.”

Jaejoong laughed. “Cooler means smaller and harder to fuck in.”

Junsu swallowed nervously and clutched at Jaejoong’s arm while he unlocked the side door. He opened it and motioned for Junsu to climb in.

After a short, internal pep talk, Junsu did. He probably shouldn’t have.

He sat along the back seat and noted that Jaejoong was right. There was a lot of room in the thing. Jaejoong shut the door, dropped the keys to the floor and sat next to Junsu. He smiled at him and said, “What haven’t you done? What do you want to do?”

“Anything. Everything.”

Jaejoong smiled and shook his head. “Man, I wonder which one of the gods I made happy for giving me you tonight.”

Junsu said, “There’s only one god.”

Jaejoong’s grin widened and he reached for the cross necklace at Junsu’s throat. “And how often do you pray to your god?”

“Every day.”

“How often do you cry out his name in lust?”

“N-never. I …”

“Let’s change that.”

Jaejoong kissed him again, pressing him back against the seat. Junsu gripped his shoulders, mouth falling open easily.

“I don’t want you to be nervous,” Jaejoong said, “though it’s inevitable. So …”

Jaejoong pulled away and took his t-shirt off. Junsu watched wide-eyed as he unbuttoned his jeans. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off, and then slipped out of jeans and boxers. Until he was naked.

Naked.

Junsu was sitting in a parked car with a gorgeous, naked man.

Jaejoong’s muscles were perfect. He had a nipple piercing. His dick was hard, his balls drawn up tight to his body. He had strong legs.

“Oh damn,” Junsu whispered, shifting as his cock pulsed in his pants.

Jaejoong smiled at him and leaned against the back of the seat. “Touch me, do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Junsu’s hands went to his chest and their lips met. He ran his hands all over Jaejoong’s body, down to his legs. Touching someone else and thinking of touching someone else were so very different.

“How old are you?” Junsu asked.

“Twenty-five.”

Junsu swallowed and nodded. “My birthday was two days ago.”

“Twenty?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you get for your birthday?”

“This.”

Jaejoong laughed. He took Junsu’s wrists lightly and pulled him until Junsu found himself lying over Jaejoong. His leg was over the back of the seat and his other was on the floor. Junsu settled between his legs and their lips met again.

“God, Junsu, I love being naked while my partner still has clothes on. Makes me feel so slutty.”

Junsu blushed, but buried his embarrassment into Jaejoong’s neck. He kissed Jaejoong’s neck and then down a bit further.

“Suck, Junsu. Come on. Give me a hicky.”

Junsu blushed harder, but did as Jaejoong asked. He opened his mouth, and sucked in a chunk of his neck. Jaejoong moaned, hips rising, fingers tangling in Junsu’s hair. Encouraged, Junsu sucked harder and chewed. His hips were moving on their own again, rolling down against Jaejoong’s erection. His head went light, and he swayed.

“Another,” Jaejoong said, and Junsu moved his mouth down, and then again, and again.

“Suck on my nipple.”

Junsu pulled back from the deep purple mark on Jaejoong’s chest and stared at the piercing. He brought his hand up and tugged on it. Jaejoong moaned, and Junsu tugged a little harder. Before Jaejoong could ask, Junsu covered his other nipple with his mouth and sucked hard like he had been on his skin.

“Fuck, Junsu!”

“Sorry.”

“Oh god, don’t apologize. Do it again.”

Junsu did it again, flicking the barbell at the same time.

“Fuck. I want to see you naked all of a sudden.”

Junsu pulled away and sat up. He didn’t meet Jaejoong’s eyes, too nervous for now, but let himself look at Jaejoong’s body in the dim light from the street lamps. His skin was smooth, and almost unconsciously, Junsu ran his hand from hip to chest.

“C-can I … I …” Junsu reached for Jaejoong’s cock, and then pulled his hand back.

“Yes, you can. I want you to.”

Junsu swallowed and ran his fingertip down the shaft of Jaejoong’s erection. The soft skin was warm and bunched around his finger. He pressed a bit harder as he went back up and Jaejoong moaned and lifted his hips.

“I know you’re not meaning to tease, but fuck, Junsu.”

With a shy smile, Junsu curled his fingers around Jaejoong’s cock. Jaejoong moaned again, and squirmed as Junsu started stroking him. It was odd, doing this from this angle.

“Please, Junsu, I want to see you naked.”

Junsu nodded and said, “No one … I’ve never …”

“I know. But trust me when I say that you are going to be gorgeous naked.”

Blushing, Junsu sat up and inhaled deeply. He lifted his hand and unbuttoned his shirt. He tossed it to the back, and Jaejoong’s hands slid under his tank top, and he let the other pull it off.

“So beautiful,” Jaejoong breathed and fell to his knees.

Junsu’s blush deepened when Jaejoong’s hands started running up and down his stomach. He slipped his shoes off and Jaejoong broke away from his revelry to unclasp Junsu’s slacks. He was shaking, but he lifted his ass up enough for Jaejoong to peel the rest of his clothes away.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” Jaejoong whispered.

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are. God, Yummy.” His hands went back to his exploration, and Junsu tried to relax, leaning his head against the seat.

When he went out tonight, he did not mean to end up naked in the back of a car.

Lips touched his chest, and his mind went blank with pleasure. His hands found their way into Jaejoong’s hair, tugging while Jaejoong sucked and bit all over his chest. His hips rose unbidden, sliding his erection on Jaejoong’s skin.

“Is there any reason for me to not give you a hicky?”

Junsu swallowed. He’d have to hide it and that would be hard, but … “No. Mark me.”

“With pleasure.”

Jaejoong went back to his skin, more violent and needy. Junsu groaned, and then screamed when fingers wrapped around his dick. His legs spread, he sagged on the seat. Pleasure had never felt like this, never taken so long to whip through him, and yet demand to be released so soon.

“Jaejoong, oh, oh, Jaejoong, I … I … oh, god, I …”

Warmth, wet and heat and lips suddenly covered the tip of his erection, and that was enough for Junsu.

“Oh my god, oh, fu-fuc … I …” He broke off with a cry, body curling in on itself and came.

Jaejoong licked him through it, getting come all over his face and his hand.

Junsu spasmed through his release and then sagged uselessly against the seat. His head was swimming again, his whole body was. It felt like he was spinning out of control.

Hands slid down his legs and pulled them up. Junsu followed the lead, and put his feet on the seat, legs spread. Jaejoong still between them. Fingers touched the curve of his ass, and Junsu moaned.

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Jaejoong asked and pressed a finger into him.

Junsu gasped and shook his head. Jaejoong finger moved in and out of him, and then Junsu screamed when his tongue licked at him too. He gripped behind his knees and tired to slide down further. Jaejoong chuckled and kept going, slipping fingers around his entrance, licking and tasting him.

It was so wrong, so dirty, and it felt so good.

Two fingers pressed into him, and Junsu winced, shifting at the uncomfortable sensation, but Jaejoong didn’t pause, licking and twisting until, once again Junsu was panting with need. His cock was hard, leaking on his body. Jaejoong sucked on his balls suddenly, and Junsu shouted in absolute lust.

“Feel good?” Jaejoong whispered, lips against the bottom of his dick.

Junsu nodded frantically.

“Can I fuck you?” Jaejoong whispered.

“Please, please, please.”

Jaejoong closed his mouth around the head of Junsu’s dick, and Junsu screamed. His feet found purchase on Jaejoong’s back and he lifted his hips, fucking Jaejoong’s mouth and his fingers. Were there three inside him? Junsu couldn’t tell. Jaejoong’s face pressed against his body, his fingers twisted and jerked inside him. Something more pleasurable than anything he’d ever felt shot up his spine and his vision went white. Again and again.

His cock pulsed and yanked Jaejoong’s head up and down on his cock, screaming, “God, yes! Yes, God! God, god!”

Jaejoong’s hand stilled, fingers in his ass, and Junsu sat in awe at the feeling, above himself for just a moment, above the moment, and then it shattered and he came again, screaming as Jaejoong sucked his orgasm from him, demanded it and fingerfucked him faster, prolonging the tingles shooting through his spine.

Junsu fell back to himself with a gasp and lay slack and empty.

Jaejoong nudge his hips, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Roll over if you can.”

“Can’t move.”

Jaejoong chuckled, gripped his hips and lifted.

Moaning, Junsu managed to roll over, falling to his knees, face and chest twisted against the seat. It was a tight fit, but when Jaejoong’s body molded to his, Junsu didn’t care.

“You have an amazing ass,” Jaejoong said and ran his hands up and down the plump flesh.

Junsu felt himself flush. His hand found his spent cock and he stroked himself a couple times. He’d done this before by himself, lying on his bed like this, thinking of someone behind him.

Now that it was actually time for it, panic bubbled in his chest. He took deep breaths to calm himself down.

Jaejoong’s cock pressed against his tight entrance, and Junsu clamped down suddenly.

“Come on, baby,” Jaejoong whispered and ran his hand up and down Junsu’s back. “Relax.”

Junsu shut his eyes and nodded, inhaling deeply. Jaejoong pushed again, penetrating Junsu’s body for the first time. Junsu whimpered at how uncomfortable and stretched it was. Pulses of pain twisted through him, and Jaejoong whispered reassurances at him. Reassurances full of Jaejoong’s need and pleasure.

That helped Junsu relax. Jaejoong had just gotten him off twice, and it was his turn. It wasn’t really fair to leave the man wanting after all.

Jaejoong moaned, thrusting into him completely. “Oh, god, baby. You’re so tight.”

“Virgin and all,” Junsu managed to say.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Not anymore. Fuck.”

Jaejoong pulled out slowly and pushed back in, grunting with each movement. Junsu opened his eyes and watched Jaejoong’s face contort with concentration and then wanton lust.

“I can’t … Su-ah, fuck.”

He sped up and Junsu shut his eyes again.

“Fuck, fuckity, fucking.”

Junsu laughed. “Come, hyung.”

Jaejoong nodded. “I’m going to. Shit, I’ve never had anything, oh god, so tight, fucking—“

Jaejoong leaned over him and panted, shivering through his release. Everything was suddenly slick and Junsu moaned and stroked himself again. He moved his hips back, and Jaejoong moaned, too, holding him.

Junsu kept stroking himself, and a moment later, the world twisted and he was on his back, on the floor between the seats. His legs were in the air, ankles in Jaejoong’s grip and Jaejoong thrust in and out of him violently. It still hurt, sort of, but Junsu was going to come again, and then he wanted to come again, and again, and then again.

\---

Junsu woke up in an unfamiliar bed. His mouth tasted like come and vomit, and that was enough to get him reaching for the trashcan. He emptied his stomach into it and then passed out again.

The next time he woke up, it was from someone fucking him. Hands spread his ass and he moaned as whoever’s cock it was slipped in and out of him.

“Good morning,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu sighed in relief.

The previous night was fuzzy after they’d gone back into the club. Junsu drank, and drank, and drank, and he was pretty sure that he’d sucked Yoochun’s dick after closing, but it might have been Jaejoong’s. He wasn’t completely sure. They’d arrived at this love hotel and fucked some more, and Junsu’s body wanted more. And more.

He tried to shift and found that his hands wouldn’t move. Eyes bleary, he lifted his head and saw his wrists tied up to the headboard. The only thing they had were the laces from Jaejoong’s boots, and the black fabric stood out harshly against Junsu’s wrists. The night before, his hands had been tied above his head. He remembered that.

There were already red welts forming, complimenting the ones at his elbows. Junsu tugged on the laces again, hissing in pleasure from the miniscule pain. He moaned and thrust against the bed.

His head was swimming, so was his stomach, but he didn’t care, only cared about the lust running through him and the need to come.

Unfortunately, Jaejoong came first, and Junsu moaned in disappointment, and thrust down, the blanket rubbed his dick raw. Jaejoong dropped to his ass and licked him, around him, fingers inside him.

Junsu moaned and rocked his hips faster and harder into the bed. He yanked at the restraints on his arms again and whimpered.

“Come for me, Su-ah. Come for me.”

Junsu whimpered. “I’m trying.”

“Not good enough, dongsaeng. Come on.” Jaejoong spanked his ass, and Junsu yelped, rutting faster. He spread his legs, bent his knees and went faster.

Jaejoong spanked him again, harder than the last one, and then again. On the fifth slap, Junsu moaned and came, tightened his body around Jaejoong’s fingers. He collapsed and sagged against the bed.

“God, you’re a mess,” Jaejoong said.

“Your fault,” Junsu said.

“No. It’s yours.” Jaejoong spanked him again. “Naughty boy for making such a mess.”

Junsu whimpered, lifting his ass. “Oh, god, stop, Jaejoong, I can’t come again.”

“Who said anything about letting you come again?” Jaejoong asked and spanked him harder. “I love spanking you. Your ass bounces like … just … man.”

Junsu whimpered. “It hurts, hyung.”

“I know.” Jaejoong stopped and Junsu sighed in relief. The sting was amazing. The skin heated and bruised. Jaejoong untied the knots at his wrists, and then pulled at his prone body and Junsu whined some more, trying to wake up completely.

Jaejoong sat on the edge of the bed, and pushed Junsu over his knees.

Junsu blushed, falling and catching himself on the bed.

Jaejoong spanked him again, and then again.

Junsu moaned, suddenly uncaring, and lifted up, his cock nestled against Jaejoong’s leg.

Jaejoong spanked him harder and harder. Junsu’s body grew tense, shaking from keeping himself up. His hands fell to the floor, and his knees lifted. Blood rushed to his head. He fucked Jaejoong’s leg, begging with each spank.

He whined in disappointment when Jaejoong suddenly stopped.

“Such a dirty boy,” Jaejoong said and dug his thumb into Junsu’s ass.

“Jaejoong, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Spank me more. Make me come.”

Jaejoong chuckled. He pushed at Junsu’s hip and Junsu fell to the ground heavily. “Kneel, hands behind your back.”

Junsu swallowed and obeyed.

“Spread your knees.”

Jaejoong pressed his foot to Junsu’s dick, pushing uncomfortably firm on his full bladder.

Junsu tried not to squirm and piss all over his foot.

“Let’s go take a shower. And then we’ll talk about another orgasm.”

Junsu nodded, and didn’t protest when Jaejoong tangled his hand in Junsu’s hair. He crawled after him, skin red with shame, but not caring. His cock swung heavily between his legs.

Jaejoong pointed to the tub and Junsu climbed in, still on his knees.

“Such a good boy,” Jaejoong said and then without warning started pissing on him.

Junsu gasped, eyes shut as the warmth went all over his face, into his mouth and body. The need to relieve himself won under the onslaught and he let it go, spraying up and around his body since his cock was still so hard.

“I told you that you were a dirty boy,” Jaejoong said and reached into the shower to turn it on.

Junsu stayed where he was, embarrassed for liking that just a little too much. Jaejoong was showing him more than he ever thought he’d learn about sex. Showing him stuff he didn’t think was possible. And he loved every second of it.

Jaejoong climbed in the shower and washed them both, but Junsu stayed on his knees. When told, he sucked on Jaejoong’s cock and didn’t mind when Jaejoong came all over his face. He licked up the dripping spunk and nuzzled Jaejoong’s crotch.

“Such a good boy, now,” Jaejoong said with a laugh.

They finished showering and Jaejoong dried them off and led them back to the bed. Junsu’s knees ached, but he crawled, just because Jaejoong liked it. Oh, right, and because he liked it.

Jaejoong told him to stop in the middle of the room, and Junsu did, head lowered. Jaejoong kneeled behind him and used the laces again to tie his hands.

“You okay?”

Junsu shook his head.

“Why?” Jaejoong asked carefully.

Junsu lifted his head, and showed Jaejoong in his look that it wasn’t because of him or this. God, all of this was intense, and Junsu loved it. He whimpered and jerked his hips. His cock bounced against his stomach. “I need to come.”

Jaejoong smiled, and then laughed. He sat on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette. Junsu stayed where he was, flushing under Jaejoong’s gaze. His cock pulsed and precome dripped to the floor.

“How’s your hangover?”

Junsu wasn’t really sure he had one, but he said, “Fine.”

“And how’s your cock?”

“Not fine. Make me come.”

Jaejoong chuckled and doused the cigarette in an ashtray. He held out his hand and Junsu crawled to him, lapping at his soft cock until it hardened.

Junsu hummed in appreciation.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Shouldn’t you be in church right now?”

Junsu nodded. He definitely should have been. He should have been home, and he wondered if his mom and dad were freaking out. He’d told his brother that he was going out, but not where, or for what. He probably should have called to let them know he was okay.

Junsu tried to take more of Jaejoong’s cock in his mouth. He was determined to get it all one of these days. Jaejoong moaned when Junsu gagged himself.

“Shouldn’t you be worshiping your god?”

Junsu stopped only to say, “I am,” and went back to sucking.


End file.
